<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the chain by artepotter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273065">the chain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artepotter/pseuds/artepotter'>artepotter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Getting Together, Just Soft Moments, M/M, Mutual Pining, Night city, they/them for v most of the time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artepotter/pseuds/artepotter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of small, memorable moments from Night City.<br/>Sometimes it's eating cold burritos on the bathroom floor with Goro Takemura, or getting high and dancing with Johnny Silverhand.<br/>Important thing is, V knows what they're doing. ...right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goro Takemura/Female V, Goro Takemura/Male V, Goro Takemura/V, Johnny Silverhand &amp; V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the chain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Bazdmeg!'<br/>Takemura immediately looked up in surprise, trying to hide a smile.<br/>V didn't seem to notice their curse in a foreign language, as they were busier with their broken glass in the sink. They slowly started collecting the shards before noticing that the man was still staring.<br/>'What?' V sighed in frustration.<br/>'What language was that? Romanian?'<br/>V threw the shards in the trashcan and sat down next to Takemura, without their glass. Maybe it was late for coffee after all. They looked out the windows of their apartment - between the skyscrapers there was the sky, slowly turning orange and gold. It added rather nice lights to the apartment, V thought.<br/>'Hungarian' they answered.<br/>'It's something you picked up from someone, I assume?' Takemura inquired.<br/>It was common to hear numerous languages spoken in Night City, but truth to be told, V only ever spoke English in front of others.<br/>'My family was Hungarian' V said with a soft smile. They hated the way they studied Takemura's features, looking for any type of reaction. 'Did you think I mutter 'stupid fucking Americans' out of self-hatred?' V raised an eyebrow.<br/>'Wouldn't be surprised.' Goro shrugged. He handed V a bottle of beer. 'You're pretty far from home, then.'<br/>V reluctantly took the beverage, glancing at the man for a second.<br/>'Not that far.'<br/>'How did you end up here?'<br/>'How did you?' V asked with a grin. 'The country has been a shitshow long before my mom was born, no wonder she left with her friends as soon as she could.' They may have said too much, but it was surprisingly pleasant talking to Goro about this. 'I barely have any memories from there, but I sometimes do some favors for my mom's friends and their family, guess that's why the language is still quite vivid.'<br/>'You only know curses?' chuckled Takemura. V didn't know he could do that.<br/>'I mean, you actually can curse for two minutes long without ever repeating a word, so...’<br/>‘The language suits you, then’ he rolled his eyes, taking a sip from the beer. V couldn’t stop staring. Takemura was not considering their meetings as work anymore and was comfortable enough to lower his defense. Should they even pay attention to such details?<br/>'So, Hungary... what is it like? Ever thought about going back? To explore?'<br/>'It's the same corrupt bullshit, just on the other side of the ocean. At least I can count on a few folks in Night City, but there...' V glanced out the window. 'But some say the food is nice there. Fuckers put paprika in everything.'<br/>A moment of comfortable silence fell between them. Of course, nothing was ever really silent in this city.<br/>'Can you say something else in Hungarian?' asked he.<br/>'Like what?' V did not have the patience to bear Takemura's mocking.<br/>'Anything.'<br/>'Fine, uh... Kedvellek és ennyi szarság után a barátomnak tartalak.'<br/>Takemura's reaction was neutral, but V could swear they saw his eyes sparkle for a moment.<br/>'Aren't you going to translate?'<br/>'You have a goddamn translator, you know exactly what I said.'<br/>'What if I don't?'<br/>V felt their cheeks slowly turning red like they were twelve again.<br/>'Guess you'll never know.'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>